This invention relates in general to an illustrating apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for composing composite illustrations.
One of the many procedures available to law enforcement agencies for apprehending criminals is making a portrait of the criminal and circulating that portrait among law enforcement officers or even to the public by means of a newspaper. In order to prepare such a portrait, an artist, who has never seen the criminal, must confer with witnesses to the crime and from such discussions must attempt to develop a likeness of the criminal. Since this is a time consuming process, it affords the criminal ample time to escape and even change his appearance. Due to the difficulties of constructing a portrait, the procedure is reserved for only the most serious crimes.
A somewhat simpler procedure is available which enables law enforcement agencies to construct a composite portrait by using a series of overlays. These overlays are derived from a kit containing many overlays for each facial feature. Police personnel work with witnesses until the correct combination of overlays is determined. These kits are quite expensive and as a result each law enforcement agency has only a few at the most. Moreover, they require considerable time on the part of law enforcement personnel and witnesses in the construction of the composite, and once the composite is constructed there is no quick way to disseminate it to law enforcement personnel who are in the field looking for the criminal.